Gangster
by de-vanillablue
Summary: "Dalam sebuah pertempuran hanya ada dua pilihan, bertahan atau menyerang. Menyerang berarti siap untuk dibalas. Bertahan berarti siap untuk di serang. Pada dasarnya sama. Maka pilihan terbaik jatuh pada bertahan dengan cara menyerang."
1. Chapter 1

Gangster

"Dalam sebuah pertempuran hanya ada dua pilihan, bertahan atau menyerang. Menyerang berarti siap untuk dibalas. Bertahan berarti siap untuk di serang. Pada dasarnya sama. Maka pilihan terbaik jatuh pada bertahan dengan cara menyerang."

Kami memang tidak sedarah tapi aku menyayanginya jauh daripada kedua orang tuaku. Dia penyemangat hidupku. Aku PERCAYA sepenuhnya padanya.-Jessica

Orang-orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupanku. Kuharap mereka tidak membawa dampak buruk untuk kami, khususnya nee-chan. Karena aku menyayanginya dan akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.-Krystal

Dia gadis biasa yang mencoba terlihat berbeda. Tapi dihadapanku itu tidak berlaku. Semua gadis sama saja, hanya butuh beberapa lembar won dan barang-barang branded. Maka, mereka akan jatuh ke pelukanku.-Kai

Hidup itu keras, jadi tidak ada gunanya berlaku baik. Tidak perlu kasih sayang, tidak ada cinta. Keduanya hanya omong kosong. Yang ada hanya dendam dan kebencian-Sehun

Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain. Tidak perlu membeberkan semua tentang dirimu pada orang lain, karena kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia mungkin semanis lollipop disekitarmu tapi juga sebusuk sampah dibelakangmu.-Shin hye

Aku orang yang terasing, dan aku sadar. Jadi untuk beberapa orang spesial yang saat ini mengisi hidupku, aku tak akan biarkan mereka menderita. Cukup satu. –Sulli

Orang-orang dengan kepribadian berbeda, terjebak di sebuah labirin buntu berpondasi dendam, cinta, dan ambisi. Akankah ada yang dapat keluar?

A/n : Konbanwa minna! Ini FF chapter keduaku (yang sebelumnya di delete:v) Maaf kalo ada yang aneh. Baru pertama kali bikin teaser. Kalo mau ngasih saran silahkan. Adakah yang tertarik? Arigatou gozaimasu^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Gangster

Cast: Krystal Jung, Jessica Jung

Kim Jong In Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, Action, Drama

Rated: T

Warning: Typo(s)

"Tadaima" yeoja berambut pirang berucap pelan. Ia melepas sepatu dan memasuki ruang makan. Yeoja bermarga Jung itu menggeleng pelan melihat kepala menelungkup dengan tangan yang memegang pensil.

"Krys..." sahutnya pelan sembari mengguncang bahu itu lembut – setelah sebelumnya meletakkan pensil yang tergenggam.

"Hah..." gumam sosok yang sebelumnya menelungkupkan kepala. Ketika menemukan siluet yang dikenalnya, sosok itu membuka mata lebar seolah sihir telah menendang jauh rasa kantuknya.

"Okaeri... gomen aku ketiduran nee-chan. Mengapa kau pulang larut sekali? Akan kupanaskan dulu spagettinya." ujar sosok yang baru tersadar. Tangan putihnya mendudukkan siluet yang dipanggil 'eonni' dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Hhh~ nandemonai. Pesanan hari ini banyak sekali. Ban motorku akhir-akhir ini sering kempes. Terutama pada saat tak tepat seperti tadi." Jelas Jessica dengan helaan napas di awal dan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Nee-chan harus membawanya ke bengkel. Ban itu sudah tidak layak pakai," celetuk Krystal mendengar ungkapan kakaknya. Meski tak mengalihkan pandangan dari microwave dan mi asal Italia di depannya, Krystal tahu ekspresi Jessica saat ini.

"Uang bulan ini bahkan belum dibayar Krys. Lagipula uang bulananmu juga harus dibayar 2 minggu lagi. Itu pun harus 3x lipat. Bukankah kau belum membayar selama 3 bulan?" terang Jessica. Krystal mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum masam di tempatnya. Ia mematikan microwave dan mendekat bersama semangkuk spagetti.

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan besok. Kuharap nee-chan tak melarangku…."ucap Krystal sambil membagi spagetti di piring miliknya dan Jessica. "…Dari awal aku tiba, nee-chan terus yang bekerja. Bukankah itu tidak adil?"Lanjut Krystal. Namun ketika melihat gesture Jessica yang sepertinya ingin membantah, Krystal bertindak cepat.

"Itadakimasu" teriak Krystal riang mendahului sang kakak yang hendak berucap. Jessica balas menatap datar Krystal sebelum menyusul untuk menghabiskan mi Italia buatan 'adiknya'.

"Hoamm..." Krystal menguap lebar di kegelapan. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap, ia menghidupkan sakelar dan melihat jam dinding diatas lemari pakaian. Jam kotak dengan motif polkadot menunjukkan pukul 3 tepat.

Tap...tap...tap...

Yeoja itu melangkah menuju watafel dan membasuh wajah cantiknya. Kemudian kaki jenjang itu meneruskan langakah menuju dapur. Ia meneguk segelas air. Tiba-tiba perutnya ikut berbunyi.

'Aneh. Bukankah aku cukup makan tadi?' batin Krystal heran. Namun yeoja itu terlalu malas mencuci piring, dan ia ingat bahwa keripik kentang pemberian sahabatnya masih belum tersentuh. Dengan riang ia berbalik ke kamar dan kembali ke dapur dengan tangan penuh buku dan sebungkus keripik kentang. Ia meletakkan semuanya di atas meja makan.

"Yosh! Aku harus dapat nilai sempurna besok!" gumam Krystal semangat. Setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi suara. Hanya bunyi lembar demi lembar buku Fisika dilanjutkan Sejarah beserta goresan pena di atas kertas.

"Hoah..." Krystal menguap lebar setelah satu setengah jam berkutat pada buku tebal sejarah dan rumus fisika. Tangannya terasa sedikit pegal. Namun senyum tipis menghinggapi bibir mungilnya kala dirinya ingat bahwa keripik kentang itu belum tersentuh. Dibukanya bungkus keripik kentang serta dilahapnya dengan semangat. Yeoja ini memang rajin, hingga rasa lapar dapat diabaikannya.

Lima menit kemudian yeoja itu tampak mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja dengan mata terpejam sempurna, juga remah keripik disekitar mulutnya.

"Omo! Aku terlambat" teriak Krystal heboh. Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.50 Dengan terburu-buru yeoja itu mempersiapkan segalanya, waktu berjalan cepat hingga pukul 6.05.

Krystal berlari menuju garasi dan menemukan sepeda hijau kesayangannya, tanpa membuang waktu sang yeoja manis mengayuh secepat yang ia bisa. Semuanya terasa normal dan Krystal merasa kayuhannya cukup cepat sebelum laju sepeda hijau itu semakin lambat. Ia berhenti mengayuh dan tertunduk lesu setelah menoleh kearah belakang.

Krystal dengan terpaksa turun dan menuntun sepedanya. Walaupun tidak memiliki arloji, yeoja itu dapat memastikan bahwa dirinya pasti terlambat. 'meskipun lesu, hal itu tidak akan membuat ban sepedaku kembali' tekad Krystal dalam hati. Dan tepat setelah itu Krystal mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus dengan semangat berkobar.

10 menit beriringan bersama sang sepeda, Krystal akhirnya bisa sedit lega setelah menitipkan sepedanya di bengkel dengan paku yang masih tertancap. Krystal berlari menuju halte dan menunggu.

Setelah bersabar kurang lebih 15 menit, yeoja Jung itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menyuarakan kegelisahnnya."Jam berapa ini? Apa busnya berhenti beroperasi?"

Tap...tap... sret...

Tatapan Krystal tertahan pada obsidian pekat di depannya. Awalnya Krystal hanya penasaran dengan langkah kaki serta lengan yang menariknya.

"Cepat naik " ucap namja itu datar sambil melepaskan pengangannya juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menawarkan tumpangan? Sepertinya temanku tidak ada yang sepertinya.' batin Krystal sambil memikirkan resiko yang mengkin ia terima.

"Jika tidak mau. Aku tidak memaksa." Lelaki itu berbalik melihat Krystal yang mematung.

"Aku.. Ijinkan aku menumpang." Sergah Krystal cepat sambil mencengkram bagian belakang jaket lelaki itu.

"hm" gumaman singkat itu mewakili jawaban sang namja.

'Setidaknya aku tidak terlambat.' Batin yeoja itu di dalam mobil sport yang melaju kencang.

"Belok kiri." Kata Krystal memberikan aba-aba ketika mobil itu berada di perempatan. Meskipun tak ada respon yeoja itu menganggap enteng hal itu. Ia juga biasa saja ketika mobil tersebut memasuki area sekolah dan berhenti di parkiran. Baru saat Krystal turun, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau ikut turun?" tanya Krystal bingung. Untuk sesaat namja itu hanya diam, namun setelah itu ia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Krystal.

"Ya! Mwoneun geoya?" pekiknya spontan saat namja yang tak dikenalnya (ia melupakan fakta itu) mencoba melepas hoodie yang melekat di tubuhnya. Krystal yang merasa tak dihiraukan tetap mencoba mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan" suara datar itu kembali menyapa Krystal, dengan ragu ia menurunkan tas – yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Tak lama setelah tas diturunkan, rasa panas menjalari wajah yeoja itu. Kini ia hanya mampu menunduk untuk menghindari obsidian kelam yang menatapnya datar.

Untuk beberapa detik, Krystal melupakan dirinya yang mungkin terlambat. Hingga ia menyadari kembali hal itu, dengan gugup yeoja itu meremas tasnya dan melenggang melewati sang namja.

Gadis yang kita ketahui bermarga Jung itu menatap bingung kelasnya yang masih dikunci. Dengan ragu ia membalik badan dan melihat sekitar – berharap seseorang berbaik hati memberikan informasi untuknya.

"Festival diadakan di gedung olahraga" seolah dapat membaca pikiran Krystal, suara datar yang sama kembali menyapanya. Krystal membeku, suara itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian (memalukan) tadi pagi. Yeoja itu masih terdiam hingga derap langkah itu tidak terdengar. Dan saat itulah Krystal menyadari sesuatu.

Haii'-'/ Ini ff pertamaku. Hope you like it :)


End file.
